habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winter-Wunderland
Das Winter-Wunderland ist eine der vier Großen Galas. Das Winter-Wunderland beginnt Mitte Dezember und endet am letzten Tag des Januars. Winter-Wunderland 2016-2017 Eine winterliche Brise bläst von den Stoïstillen Steppen her und der Schnee fällt sanft über Habit City. Das Winter-Wunderland-Event hat begonnen! Kostüme der Charaktere Winter Wonderland 2015 Bailey.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Bailey.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Justin.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Justin.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Matt.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Matt.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Ian.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Ian.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Alex.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Alex.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Daniel.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2017_Daniel.png Seasonalshop_winter2015.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Seasonalshop_winter2015.png Winter Wonderland 2016 Time Travelers.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2016_Time_Travelers.png Npc_bailey_nye.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Npc_bailey_nye.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Justin NYE.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2017_Justin_NYE.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Matt NYE.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2017_Matt_NYE.png Npc_ian_bb2016.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Npc_ian_bb2016.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Alex NYE.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2017_Alex_NYE.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Daniel NYE.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2017_Daniel_NYE.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Lemoness NYE.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2017_Lemoness_NYE.png Seasonalshop open bb2016.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Seasonalshop_open_bb2016.png Npc matt bb2016.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Npc_matt_bb2016.png Npc justin bb2016.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Npc_justin_bb2016.png Npc ian bb2016.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Npc_ian_bb2016.png Npc daniel bb2016.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Npc_daniel_bb2016.png Npc bailey bb2016.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Npc_bailey_bb2016.png Alex Birthday Bash.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alex_Birthday_Bash.png Spezielle Klassenausrüstung 2016-2017 Vom 16. Dezember bis zum 31. Januar konnten spezielle winterliche Rüstungen und Waffen gekauft werden, zu einem Setpreis von 310 bis 320 Gold. Die Rüstungssets sind wie folgt mit den verschiedenen Klassen verbunden: * Krieger: Eishockey-Krieger * Magier: Winterwolf-Magier * Heiler: Zuckerpflaumenheiler * Schurke: Frostiger Schurke Krieger= |-|Magier= |-|Heiler= |-|Schurke= Besondere Gegenstände Partyhüte Partyhüte waren erhältlich, um während des Winter-Wunderlands Silvester zu feiern. Neue Spieler, die erst nach dem 31. Januar 2016 angefangen hatten, erhielten den Ulkigen Partyhut. Andere Spieler erhielten den Albernen, Lächerlichen oder Wunderlichen Partyhut, entsprechend der Event Item Reihenfolge. Partyhüte konnten vom 30. Dezember 2016 bis zum 31. Januar 2017 für 0 GP im Belohnungsladen erstanden werden. Sie gewähren keinerlei Attributbonus und stellen im Vergleich zu anderen Helmen keine ratsame Kampfausrüstung dar. Diese Hüte erscheinen in der "Spezial" Kategorie auf der Ausrüstungsseite des Inventar-Menüs. Partygewänder Partygewänder waren bis zum 31. Januar 2017 erhältlich, um die Habitica-Geburtstagsfeier während des Winter-Wunderlands zu feiern. Neue Spieler, die erst nach dem 31. Janaur 2016 angefangen hatten, erhielten das Ulkige Festgewand. Andere Spieler erhielten das Alberne, Lächerliche oder Wunderliche Partygewand, entsprechend der Event Item Reihenfolge. Partygewänder waren im Belohnungsladen für 0 GP erhältlich. Sie gewähren keinerlei Attributbonus und stellen im Vergleich zu anderen Rüstungen keine ratsame Kampfausrüstung dar. Diese Gewänder erscheinen in der "Spezial" Kategorie auf der Ausrüstungsseite des Inventar-Menüs. Jahreszeitenmarkt Der Jahreszeitenmarkt war für die Dauer des Winter-Wunderlandes 2016/2017 erneut geöffnet. Er ermöglichte es den Spielern, die spezielle Klassenausrüstung von 2013/2014, 2014/2015 und 2015/2016 für jeweils einen Edelstein zu kaufen, außer den Magierwaffen, diese kosteten 2 Edelsteine. Quests Der Markt bietet erneut die zwei Winterquests von 2013-2014 an, Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel, eine Boss-Quest und Finde das Jungtier, eine Sammel-Quest. Diese können für jeweils 4 Edelsteine gekauft werden. Neujahrskarten Vom 30. Dezember 2016 bis zum 1. Januar 2017 führte der Jahreszeitenmarkt Neujahrskarten. Spieler konnten die Karten an ihre Freunde (oder sich selbst) schicken, um ihnen ein Fröhliches Neues Jahr zu wünschen. Alle Sender und Empfänger erhielten die "Alte Bekannte" Auszeichnung. Die Karten erschienen bei Erhalt im Inventar des Spielers, wo sie durch anklicken gelesen werden konnten. Schneebälle Schneebälle konnten wieder ab dem 30. Dezember 2016 auf dem Markt gekauft werden, für jeweils 15 GP. Nach dem Kauf verbleiben Schneebälle im Inventar des Spielers bis sie verwendet werden. Magische Schlüpfelixiere Pfefferminz-Schlüpfelixiere waren wieder verfügbar, und zusätzlich die neuen Steckpalmen-Schlüpfelixiere. Beide Arten der magischen Schlüpfelixiere waren vom 15. Dezember bis zum 31. Januar auf dem Marktplatz für je 2 Edelsteine erhältlich. Bei Nutzung verwandeln sie ein Ei der ersten Generation in Pfefferminz- oder Stechpalmen-Haustiere Nach dem Kauf von Magischen Schlüpfelixieren findest Du sie in Deinem Inventar. Sie werden wie normale Schlüpfelixiere angwendet: Wenn Du auf einen Trank klickst und danach auf ein Ei, das von einem grünen Kreis umgeben ist, wirst Du per Pop-Up um eine Bestätigung gebeten, ob Du wirklich dieses Schlüpfelixier auf das Ei anwenden willst. Wenn ein Ei keinen grünen Kreis hat, hast Du bereits ein Haustier dieses Typs oder es ist ein Questei, das nicht mit Magischen Schlüpfelixieren kombiniert werden kann. Solltest Du trotzdem versuchen, ein solches Ei mit dem Schlüpfelixier auszubrüten, wird ein Fehler ausgegeben - aber Du wirst weder Ei noch Schlüpfelixier verlieren. Du kannst während des Winter Wunderlands so viele Pfefferminz- und Stechpalme-Schlüpfelixiere kaufen, wie Du möchtest. Sie bleiben auch nach dem Ende der Winter-Feierlichkeiten in Deinem Inventar und können jederzeit verwendet werden. Avataranpassungen Haarfarben Die Winterlichen Haarfarben waren wieder verfügbar bis zum Ende des Winter-Wunderlands, zu einem Preis von 2 Edelsteinen pro Farbe oder 5 Edelsteinen für das ganze Set. Die erhältlichen Farben waren Schneebedeckt, Pfefferminz, Stechpalmengrün, Aurora, Winterstern und Festlich. Hautfarben Eine jahreszeitliche Kollektion von Winterlichen Hautfarben wurde eingeführt, für den Preis von 2 Edelsteinen pro Hautfarbe oder 5 Edelsteinen für das ganze Set. Sie waren bis zum 3. Februar zum Kauf verfügbar. Die erhältlichen Farben waren Aurora, Elegant, Festlich, Stechpalme, Polar, Zucker, Schneebedeckt und Winterstern. Winter-Wunderland 2015-2016 Eine winterliche Brise bläst von den Stoïstillen Steppen her und der Schnee fällt sanft über Habit City. Das Winter-Wunderland-Event hat begonnen! Kostüme der Charaktere Winter Wonderland 2016 Bailey.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2016_Bailey.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Justin.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Justin.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Matt.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Matt.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Ian.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Ian.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Alex.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Alex.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Daniel.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2015_Daniel.png Winter Wonderland 2016 Time Travelers.png|link=http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Winter_Wonderland_2016_Time_Travelers.png Spezielle Klassenausrüstung 2015-2016 Vom 18. Dezember bis zum 31. Januar konnten spezielle winterliche Rüstungen und Waffen gekauft werden, zu einem Setpreis von 310 Gold. Die Rüstungssets sind wie folgt mit den verschiedenen Klassen verbunden: * Krieger: Schneetag-Krieger * Magier: Snowboard-Hexer * Heiler: Festliche Fee * Schurke: Schoko-Schurke Krieger= |-|Magier= |-|Heiler= |-|Schurke= Jahreszeitenmarkt Der Jahreszeitenmarkt war für die Dauer des Winter-Wunderlandes 2015/2016 erneut geöffnet. Er ermöglichte es den Spielern, die spezielle Klassenausrüstung von 2013/2014 und 2014/2015 für jeweils einen Edelstein zu kaufen, außer den Magierwaffen, diese kosteten 2 Edelsteine. Quests Die zwei Winterquests von 2013-2014, Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel, eine Bossquest, und Finde das Jungtier, eine Sammelquest, waren wieder zum Kauf für je 4 Edelsteine verfügbar. Pfefferminz Schlüpfelixiere Der zweite, jemals veröffentlichte Magische Schlüpfelixiere kam in den Laden! Pfefferminz Schlüpfelixiere waren vom 7. bis 31. Dezember 2015 verfügbar. Ein Magisches Schlüpfelixier kostet je 2 Edelsteine und kann dazu verwendet werden, um Pfefferminz Haus- und Reittiere von Generation 1 Eiern zu erhalten. Schneebälle Schneebälle wurden am 23. Dezember 2015 wieder ins Angebot aufgenommen und konnten für 15 GP erworben werden. Gekaufte Schneebälle bleiben im Inventar des Spielers bis sie verwendet werden. Besondere Gegenstände Partyhüte Partyhüte waren während des Winter-Wunderlands verfügbar, um das Neue Jahr zu feiern. Spieler, die sich nach dem 31. Januar 2015 registriert hatten, erhielten den guten alten Ulkigen Partyhut. Spieler, die diesen bereits erhalten hatten, erhielten den Albernen Partyhut, und wenn ein Spieler bereits beide Hüte erhalten hatte, erhielt er nun den Lächerlichen Partyhut. Ein Partyhut gewährt keinen Attributbonus und ist im Vergleich zu anderen Helmen keine ratsame Kampfausrüstung. Diese Hüte erscheinen in der "Spezial" Kategorie auf der Ausrüstungsseite des Inventar-Menüs. Partyhüte konnten vom 31. Dezember 2015 bis zum 31. Januar 2016 im Belohnungsladen für 0 GP erstanden werden. Partyroben Partyroben waren verfügbar, um die Habitica-Geburtstagsfeier während des Winter-Wunderlands zu feiern. Spieler, die sich nach dem 31. Januar 2015 registriert hatten, erhielten die guten alten Ulkigen Partyroben. Spieler, die diese bereits 2015 erhalten hatten, erhielten die Albernen Partyroben, und Spieler, die bereits beide erhalten hatten, konnten nun die Lächerlichen Partyroben in Empfang nehmen. Die Roben gewähren keinen Attributbonus und sind im Vergleich zu anderen Rüstungen keine ratsame Kampfausrüstung. Diese Gewänder erscheinen in der "Spezial" Kategorie auf der Ausrüstungsseite des Inventar-Menüs. Die Partyroben waren vom 29. Januar bis 1. Februar 2016 für 0 GP im Belohnungsladen erhältlich. Avataranpassungen Die Kollektion winterlicher Haarfarben war erneut bis zum Ende des Winter-Wunderlands erhältlich, zu einem Preis von je 2 Edelsteinen oder 5 Edeltseinen für das ganze Set. Die verfügbaren Farben waren Schneebedeckt, Pfefferminz, Stechpalmengrün, Aurora, Winterstern und Festlich. Winter-Wunderland 2014-2015 Winter Mystery Plot On December 9th, there was news from the frozen north: ::Lemoness enters the Tavern with worrying news from the far north of Habitica. "Nobody's heard from the Stoïkalm Steppes for over a week," she says. "It's hard to imagine anything troubling the citizens there, since it's such a placid part of the continent... But just in case, maybe I should pay a visit." Sounds like a good plan to us! On December 17th, a chilling problem was discovered: ::Lemoness bursts into the Tavern, shaking icicles off her hat. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are completely abandoned!" she says, gulping the cup of tea that Daniel the Barkeep offers her. "No people milling about, no mounts and pets playing in the snow - and when I tried to fly closer, my dragon spooked and refused to land!" ::A cloaked figure in the corner steps into the fire light - SabreCat, a powerful adventurer from the north. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are the last home of many animals that have long since gone extinct elsewhere," he says. "The stoic Stoïkalmers would never flee their lands unless something was threatening their pets and mounts!" ::He turns to Lemoness. "I can speak the language of the northern beasts. I'll try to contact the roaming sabertooth prides to see if they know what happened." As he lopes off into the distance, a cold wind begins to blow. On December 25, SabreCat returned: ::SabreCat's news is dire. "Most of my sabertooth friends have been impossible to reach, but one thing is clear: the prides have been disappearing from the Steppes. There are also reports that something drove the mammoths to early migration and disturbed the hibernation of the terrible lizards." ::He wraps his cloak around himself as another blast of frigid wind roars through the streets. An icy winter gale has been blowing from the north, rattling the window panes and setting the pets and mounts to trembling and howling. ::"I've never seen anything like it!" says Matt the Beast Master. "Something is terrifying all my animals - even the cacti, who are normally so mighty and brave! For something to frighten a cactus..." He shakes his head. ::The stress level in Habitica is mounting. :: On January 3rd, Habiticans get more news after the new year: ::"After a fun-filled New Year's Eve, Habiticans wake to a rumbling that shakes them out of their Absurd Party Hats. Running to their windows reveals.... a stampede? '' ::"A thundering herd of mammoths charges past, sabertooths roar, and dinosaurs both feathery and scaly slither by at top speed. Habiticans stare open-mouthed, but before anyone can react, the stampede has swept through Habit City and is gone into the distance, leaving only pawprints in the snow, the howling wind, and some trampled New Year's cards.'' ::"Habiticans are advised to keep calm and not give in to stress during this confusing and difficult time. We've sent SabreCat after the frightened animals from the Stoïkalm Steppes, and he is working to calm them down so that we can bring them back to the safety of the Stables. We hope to have an explanation for this strangeness soon. In the meantime, keep all of your own pets and mounts indoors. '' :: On January 8th, the Abominable Stressbeast attacks: ::"The first thing we hear are the footsteps, slower and more thundering than the stampede. One by one, Habiticans look outside their doors, and words fail us.'' ::"We've all seen Stressbeasts before, of course - tiny vicious creatures that attack during difficult times. But this? This towers taller than the buildings, with paws that could crush a dragon with ease. Frost swings from its stinking fur, and as it roars, the icy blast rips the roofs off our houses. A monster of this magnitude has never been mentioned outside of distant legend. ::"Beware, Habiticans!" SabreCat cries. "Barricade yourselves indoors - this is the Abominable Stressbeast itself!" ::"That thing must be made of centuries of stress!" Kiwibot says, locking the Tavern door tightly and shuttering the windows. ::"The Stoïkalm Steppes," Lemoness says, face grim. "All this time, we thought they were placid and untroubled, but they must have been secretly hiding their stress somewhere. Over generations, it grew into this, and now it's broken free and attacked them - and us!" ::"There's only one way to drive away a Stressbeast, Abominable or otherwise, and that's to attack it with completed Dailies and To-Dos! Let's all band together and fight off this fearsome foe - but be sure not to slack on your tasks, or our undone Dailies may enrage it so much that it lashes out... Weltboss Das Schreckliche Stressbiest, ein neuer Weltboss, erschien am 8. Januar im Gasthaus. Er nahm von allen erledigten Tagesaufgaben und To-Dos der Habiticaner Schaden. Unerledigte Tagesaufgaben füllten die Stressschlag-Anzeige. War diese Anzeige gefüllt, griff der Weltboss einen NSC an. Aufgrund von unerledigten Aufgaben der Habiticaner machte das Stressbiest drei Stressschläge und erwischte Matt, Bailey und Justin! Es kam außerdem heraus, dass ein erfolgreicher Stressschlag dem Boss eine nennenswerte Regeneration seiner Gesundheit ermöglichte. Ein Weltboss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder ihre Accounts in irgendeiner Art und Weise beeinträchtigen. Nur die unvollständigen Tagesaufgaben von aktiven Spielern, die sich gerade nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden berücksichtigt. Avataranpassungen Eine Kollektion festlicher Haarfarben wurde bis zum Ende des Ereignisses zum Kauf verfügbar, das Stück für 2 Edelsteine oder das ganze Set für 5 Edelsteine. Die Farben waren Schneebedeckt, Pfefferminz, Stechpalmengrün, Aurora, Winterstern und Festlich. Besondere Gegenstände Partyhüte Partyhüte waren während des Winter-Wunderlands verfügbar, um das Neue Jahr zu feiern. Spieler, die sich nach dem 31. Januar 2014 registriert hatten, erhielten den guten alten Ulkigen Partyhut. Spieler, die diesen bereits 2014 erhalten hatten, erhielten nun den Albernen Partyhut. Ein Partyhut gewährt keinen Attributbonus und ist im Vergleich zu anderen Helmen keine ratsame Kampfausrüstung. Diese Hüte erscheinen in der "Spezial" Kategorie auf der Ausrüstungsseite des Inventar-Menüs. Partyhüte konnten vom 31. Dezember 2014 bis zum 31. Januar 2015 im Belohnungsladen für 0 GP erstanden werden. Partyroben Partyroben waren verfügbar, um die Habitica-Geburtstagsfeier während des Winter-Wunderlands zu feiern. Spieler, die sich nach dem 31. Januar 2014 registriert hatten, erhielten die guten alten Ulkigen Partyroben. Spieler, die diese bereits 2014 erhalten hatten, erhielten nun die Albernen Partyroben. Die Roben gewähren keinen Attributbonus und sind im Vergleich zu anderen Rüstungen keine ratsame Kampfausrüstung. Diese Gewänder erscheinen in der "Spezial" Kategorie auf der Ausrüstungsseite des Inventar-Menüs. Die Partyroben waren vom 30. bis 31. Januar 2015 für 0 GP im Belohnungsladen erhältlich. Kostüme der Charaktere Winter Wonderland 2015 Bailey.png|Bailey die Marktschreierin Winter Wonderland 2015 Alex.png|Alexander der Händler Winter Wonderland 2015 Daniel.png|Daniel der Gastwirt Winter Wonderland 2015 Ian.png|Ian der Questführer Winter Wonderland 2015 Justin.png|Justin der Stadtführer Winter Wonderland 2015 Matt.png|Matt der Meister aller Bestien Spezielle Klassenausrüstung 2014-2015 Vom 22. Dezember bis zum 31. Januar waren spezielle, winterliche Rüstungen und Waffen zum Kauf verfügbar, zu einem Preis von 310 Gold pro Set. Die Rüstungssets waren folgendermaßen mit den Klassen verbunden: * Krieger: Lebkuchenkrieger * Magier: Magier des Nordens * Heiler: Beruhigender Eisläufer * Schurke: Eiszapfendrache Krieger= |-|Magier= |-|Heiler= |-|Schurke= Jahreszeitenmarkt Der Jahreszeitenmarkt war zum ersten Mal am 25. Dezember 2014 während der Dauer des Winter-Wunderlands 2014-2015 geöffnet. Er ermöglichte es den Spielern, die spezielle Klassenausrüstung von 2013-2014 für jeweils 1 Edelstein pro Stück zu kaufen, mit Ausnahme des Magierstabs, der 2 Edelsteine kostete. Quests Im Markt waren die zwei Winterquests von 2014, Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel, eine Bossquest und Finde das Jungtier, eine Sammelquest, erneut erhältlich. Sie konnten zu einem Preis von 4 Edelsteinen gekauft werden. Neujahrskarten Vom 31. Dezember 2014 bis zum 1. Januar 2015 Neujahrskarten im Jahreszeitenmarkt verfügbar. Spieler konnten sie an ihre Freunde (oder sich selbst) schicken, um ihnen ein Frohes Neues Jahr zu wünschen. Alle Sender und Empfänger erhielten den "Alte® Bekannte®" Erfolg. Erhaltene Karten erschienen im Inventar des Spielers und zeigten nach einem Klick ihre Botschaft an. Schneebälle Schneebälle, ein Feature von 2013-2014, wurden am 31. Dezember 2014 zum Markt hinzugefügt und konnten für je 15 GP gekauft werden. Nach dem Kauf verbleiben Schneebälle bis zur Verwendung im Inventar. Erfolge Während des Winter-Wunderlands 2014-2015 wurden zwei neue Erfolge eingeführt: Meister aller Reittiere, für das Zähmen aller 90 Gen 1 Haustiere zu Reittieren Triaden-Bingo, für das Finden aller 90 Gen 1 Haustiere, das Zähmen aller 90 Gen 1 Haustiere zu Reittieren und das erneute Finden aller 90 Gen 1 Haustiere. Winter-Wunderland 2013-2014 Avataranpassungen Eine limitierte Kollektion Festlicher Haarfarben war bis zum Ende des Winter-Wunderlands verfügbar und konnte für 5 Edelsteine erworben werden. Die verfügbaren Farben waren Zuckerstange, Frost, Stechpalme oder Winterhimmel. Besondere Gegenstände Schneebälle Habitica's Spieler konnten auf dem Markt Schneebälle für 1 Edelstein erwerben und sie auf Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe werfen. Wenn ein Spieler von einem Schneeball getroffen wurde, wurde der Avatar bis zum nächsten Cron durch einen Schneemann ersetzt. Zusätzlich erhielt der Spieler den "Nervige Freunde"-Erfolg. Es war auch möglich, sich selbst mit einem Schneeball zu bewerfen. Mit der Umwandlung in einen Schneemann wurde automatisch "Salz" zum Belohnungsladen hinzugefügt. Für 5 GP konnten getroffene Spieler den Effekt sofort von ihrem Avatar entfernen, ohne erst auf den nächsten Cron zu warten. Ulkiger Partyhut Der Ulkige Partyhut ist eine dekorative Kopfbedeckung zur Feier des neuen Jahres während des Winter Wunderlands. Er gewährt keinen Attributbonus und ist im Vergleich zu anderen Helmen keine ratsame Kampfausrüstung. Dieser Hut erscheint in der "Spezial" Kategorie auf der Ausrüstungsseite des Inventar-Menüs. Der Ulkige Partyhut konnte ab dem 31. Dezember 2013 im Belohnungsladen für 0 GP zur Feier des neuen Jahres erstanden werden. Ulkige Partyroben Die Ulkigen Partyroben sind eine dekorative Rüstung zur Feier von Habitica's Geburtstag während des Winter-Wunderlands. Sie gewähren keinen Attributbonus und sind im Vergleich zu anderen Rüstungen keine ratsame Kampfausrüstung. Diese Gewänder erscheinen in der "Spezial" Kategorie auf der Ausrüstungsseite des Inventar-Menüs. Die Ulkigen Partyroben waren am 30. Januar 2014 für 0 GP im Belohnungsladen erhältlich. Kuchen Als Teil der Geburtstagsfeierlichkeiten wurden die normalen Futtergegenstände am 30. und 31. Januar vorübergehend gegen Kuchen ausgetauscht. Die verfügbaren Kuchensorten waren: Normaler Kuchen, Sahnekuchen, Sandkuchen, Erdbeerkuchen, Schokoladenkuchen, Knochenkuchen, Verrotteter Kuchen, Rosa Zuckerkuchen, Blauer Zuckerkuchen und Honigkuchen. Spezielle Klassenausrüstung 2013-2014 Vom 6. bis 31. Januar waren spezielle Rüstungen und Waffen zum Winter-Thema erhältlich, zu einem Gesamtpreis von 310 Gold pro Set. Die Sets waren wie folgt für die Klassen verfügbar: * Krieger: Yetizähmer * Magier: Zuckerstangen-Magier * Heiler: Schneeflocken-Heiler * Schurke: Ski-Attentäter Krieger= |-|Magier= |-|Heiler= |-|Schurke= Quests Als Teil der Feierlichkeiten wurden die Quests eingeführt, und die folgenden Questrollen hinzugefügt: Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel Finde das Jungtier Übersetzungshinweis en:Winter Wonderland fr:Fantaisie Hivernale Kategorie:Weltereignisse Kategorie:Ausrüstung Kategorie:Große Galas Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände